Eternal Contemplations Contemplaciones Eternas
by talesbox
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - El tiempo no significa nada y lo significa todo cuando tienes una eternidad para vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: _Eternal Contemplations / Contemplaciones Eternas_

**Author**: _fading_tales yo solo lo he traducido al español_

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Gossip Girl y The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de su correspondiente creadora y su editorial y blah blah blah..._

**Pairing**: Damon_/Blair (Vampire Diaries/Gossip Girl cross-over)_

**Rating**: _PG-13_

**Summary**: _El tiempo no significa nada y lo significa todo cuando tienes una eternidad para vivir._

**Notas:**_ Bien, repito que no lo he escrito yo, solo lo he traducido, también que me he tomado algunas libertades en la traducción porque hay cosas que no se pueden traducir tal cual y he tenido que arreglarlas, y nada mas, espero que lo disfrutéis como lo he hecho yo_

_

* * *

_

Damon amaba a Katherine. Esa era una verdad universal. Pero por mucho que él la hubiera querido, él también la odiaba por haberle condenado a una vida eterna cuando ella se había ido. A pesar del hecho de que la vida eterna podía ser tachada de glamurosa (según sus propias palabras), Damon Salvatore odiaba su inmortalidad. Él solía despertarse cada día preguntándose porque no simplemente se sacaba el maldito anillo, y caminaba debajo de la luz del sol y así podría terminar con todo. Luego recuerda. Venganza. Había prometido que se vengaría de su hermano dándole una eternidad llena de miseria, e iba a seguir con aquella promesa. Ese es el pensamiento con el que viviría para siempre en completa soledad y agonía, pero no iba ha hacerlo solo. Ese era el pensamiento que le impedía dar la bienvenida al sol con un gran abrazo.

Blair amaba a Nate. Esa era una verdad universal. Desgraciadamente para ella, el objeto de su afecto nunca había tenido los mismos sentimientos por ella. Él siempre perseguía la estela de una muchacha llamada Serena Van der Woodsen. Y aun así, esa chica también era la mejor amiga de Blair. La vida esta llena de decepciones. Ella es la chica que lo tiene todo y no tiene nada. Y no sabe como puede levantarse cada día y poner una sonrisa en su rostro que queda a perfecto conjunto con el ultimo vestido de Eleanor Waldorf, que su propia madre hizo para que lo vistiera y sin duda ella lo lleva a la perfección ya que nadie ve mas allá de aquello. Porque cree que si sigue actuando, algún día podrá engañarse a si misma y creer que de verdad no hay mas que eso. Pero por suerte, por ahora, puede engañar a los demás para que se crean aquella fachada. Tal vez algún día podrá ser como su rubia amiga y tener una personalidad burbujeante.

La fiesta era un aburrimiento, y la verdad sea dicha, su novio también. Él estaba pasando la noche en el balcón con Chuck fumando hierba. Nate nunca había sido el mismo desde que Serena se había ido. Ninguno lo había sido.

Ella no dejaba de preguntarse si alguien, alguna vez, había muerto de aburrimiento, pero entonces se regaña a si misma por ser tan melodramática. Es una Waldorf por Dios! La auto compasión no quedaba bien con su vestido. Por un momento deja su mascara a un lado y es ella misma. Pero justo cuando siente un poco de paz en su cabeza, una chica derrama una bebida, dañinamente azul, en su vestido.

Una de dos cosas podían pasar en ese momento. Una, Blair podía dejar esto a un lado y aceptar las disculpas de la pobre chica que le pedía perdón con voz aterrorizada, o dos, ella podía herir a la pequeña muchacha. Ella no era de las que decía " Oh lo siento, la culpa es mía", si había algo que adoraba hacer Blair Waldorf, era ser una puta de talla mundial.

Nueva York siempre había tenido cierto encanto para Damon. Le gustaban los olores y sonidos de la ciudad que nunca duerme. La ciudad llena de insomnes y criaturas de la noche, cuerpos a los cuales nadie echará de menos. Estos son los que hacen las cosas mas fáciles.

Estaba buscando alguien con tal de alimentarse cuando la encontró a ella. Entre la muchedumbre, ella destacó de una forma extraña sobre los demás. El entrecejo de la muchacha se frunció suavemente sobre sus cejas. Ella se veía bastante pequeña dentro de aquel vestido blanco y sedoso, con el cabello caoba y ondulado. Él formó en su mente la historia de como seria esa chica. Dulce, amable, inocente… deseaba hacer cosas sucias con ella, cosas que hicieran que se ruborizara.

Su momento de paz es interrumpido cuando una borracha que nadie lograba manejar dejó caer un vaso lleno de una tóxica mezcla de color azul sobre el bonito vestido de la chica. "Tsk…" murmuró Damon ante la interrupción de aquella bonita imagen.

Se quedó observando como la rubia intentaba disculparse torpe e histéricamente. Él esperaba que la chica de blanco aceptara las disculpas de la torpe rubia con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Su imagen de princesa virginal quien tiene varios animales del bosque haciéndole trenzas cada mañana se rompe en ese instante. Ve como su chica de blanco sonríe angelicalmente para después proceder a herir verbalmente a la otra chica. Con una boca como esa, las criaturas del bosque hubieran muerto por el shock.

Damon desecha la fantasía de la delicada chica de blanco y la remplaza por una nueva imagen de una dominatrix con lengua viperina. Sin duda le gusta mucho mas esta versión.

Blair reduce a la rubia patosa a lágrimas. Ella rodea los ojos al ver a la chica siendo tan dramática. Donde va esa chica llorando cuando es _ella _a la que le han arruinado su vestido blanco de Eleanor Waldorf con una bebida azul, hay alguna excusa para aquello? Y además, aquella chica no sabe que alguien con clase bebería un Martini con ginebra? Con un último voltear de ojos, Blair toma su camino hacia el baño de mujeres, el sequito, formado en ese momento por Kati y Iz salen de la pista de baile, la siguen.

Entra en un nuevo vestido, se lo ha prestado Kati, es de la anterior temporada, pero pasable. Por ahora, la noche se había arruinado y empieza su camino al bar para conseguir un deseado Martini con ginebra, tal vez este ayude a suavizar el golpe de ser abandonada por su mejor amigo y su novio y por tener uno de los preciosos vestidos de su madre arruinado. Se sienta al final de la barra, intentando encontrar algo de tiempo a solas, pero el momento fue arruinado cuando un extraño se sentó a su lado.

"Hola."

Blair ignoró el saludo y simplemente siguió dándole sorbos a su bebida, ni tan solo le hecho un vistazo al recién llegado.

Damon se rió en silencio por la indiferencia de ella. La noche había estado llena de agradables sorpresas y el siempre había adorado la emoción de una "persecución".

"¿Qué? ¿No eres fan de las convenciones sociales como las de saludarse? ¿El gato se comió tu lengua? Antes parecía que tenias mucho que decir a aquella rubia."

Sus supuestos comentarios encantadores tan solo entraban y salían de los oídos de ella, pero a él parecía fascinarle el esfuerzo que ella hacia por ignorarle.

Blair terminó su bebida y antes de que pueda pedir otra, el extraño a quien ella había estado ignorando deliberadamente decide ignorar sus maneras y la golpea moralmente.

"Otro Martini ginebra para la encantadora señorita."

Molestada por la incesante necesidad de su atención, Blair decide que algunos tipos simplemente no pueden comprender las indirectas. Se permite a ella misma dirigir la mirada hacia su compañero por primera vez, su boca se queda completamente abierta y rechaza la visión de muchacho irritante de una vez por todas. Se encuentra ligeramente desconcentrada por el asombroso espécimen de hombre que tiene a su lado, con aquella satisfecha y arrogante sonrisa.

"¿ Esa es tu bebida, cierto?"

Ella le da una oportunidad. Él sonríe, no tiene ninguna duda de que a ella le gusta lo que esta viendo. Ella esta lista para decirle algo, pero su boca simplemente termina en una risa y entonces él sabe que la tiene.

"No. Ya tengo suficiente por esta noche."

Esa chica estaba llena de sorpresas, cada sonrisa y cada gesto cortés tenia un doble sentido . Al menos, él había podido sacarle alguna palabra.

"Ah… la señorita habla. Yo que pensé que lo de ser muda iba a ser un problema permanente."

"El único problema aquí," dijo ella mientras llevaba el vaso lleno frente de él "eres tú."

Se levanta del taburete y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Naturalmente él la persigue. Ellos terminan en el exterior y cuando ella está a punto de entrar por la puerta del taxi él decide sacar algunos trucos que tiene guardados en la manga.

"Ella camina hermosa, como la noche… " dice justo detrás de ella, con una voz melodiosa.

Ella se para con tal de voltearse y mirarle a la cara.

"Estas citando a Byron… en serio? ¿Esto suele funcionar con las chicas?" pregunta con la mejor voz informal que puede mascullar mientras una de sus cejas permanece alzada.

"Te ha hecho pararte y hablarme, ¿o no?"

Él sonreía como el gato que se ha comido al canario, ella no pudo hacer nada, tan solo sonreírle.

"¿Qué tal un nombre por mis esfuerzos? Recitar a Byron puede ser realmente embarazoso"

Beber con Byron, quien no podía ni sostener una botella de licor solía ser embarazoso también, pero como mínimo Damon consiguió buenos trucos de ese viejo imbécil.

"Podrías decirme el tuyo primero y yo pensare si decirte el mío." Respondió ella, soberbia.

Él ríe en silencio, pero obedece a la señorita. "Es Damon. Damon Salvatore"

"Damon," repite ella. Le gusta el modo en que ella dice su nombre. A él le gustaría mucho mas si ella lo ronroneara en su oído... sus labios, los de él, se arrastrarían dejando besos mientras baja hasta su blanco cuello, terminando por descansar sobre aquella parte tan sensible de su garganta donde él podría sentir su pulso golpeando ruidosamente... Esta perdiendo la cabeza y poco a poco vuelve su atención al presente.

"Y tu debes ser…"

Ella le miró a los ojos y Damon casi podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza moverse, examinándolo, evaluándolo.

"Blair Waldorf"

Supuso que había pasado el test que ella le había proporcionado mentalmente.

"¿No estas asustada de la oscuridad, Blair Waldorf?

"No. No lo estoy. Yo creo que los que pueden andar bajo el sol son mucho mas aterradores."

"Chica lista." Dijo él, jugando con el anillo de su dedo.

"Si, lo se." contestó ella impertinentemente, sacudida de pelo incluida.

"Bien… puede que _tu _ no tengas miedo de la oscuridad… pero tal vez _yo _si. Me acompañas a casa?" dijo él con la risa mas desesperada que pudo conseguir.

Ella le miro de un modo que le decía que no iba a persuadirla con bonitos actos. Él estaba preparado para su otro plan, el plan B (también conocido como persuasión vampírica), pero antes de poder intentarlo ella de nuevo le sorprendió (por centésima vez) y le pregunto donde se hospedaba. Este respondió " En el Ritz Carlton en la calle oeste (West Street)" y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ella ya estaba caminando en esa dirección.

Ella se paró y miró hacia detrás, dándose cuenta de que él no la estaba siguiendo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vienes o no?"

Él no necesito que se lo preguntara dos veces.

El hotel estaba solo a una manzana de distancia y para un inmortal, eso era un trayecto corto y realmente lo que él tardaría de ir de la fiesta al hotel no seria más que un micro-segundo.

"¿Te importaría subir a mi suite?" preguntó de manera arrogante cuando llegan al vestíbulo. "Tomate aquel Martini que te perdiste en el bar."

Esa era la hora de mayor expectación para comer y por mucho que a Damon le gustara aquello de perseguir sus presas ya estaba listo para ir a la parte buena de todo aquello. Poso sus ojos en los de ella, y empieza con el trabajo de abrumarla de ese modo.

Ella sonríe, y por segunda vez en la noche él cree que la tiene donde la quiere.

"Podría pasar." Respondió ella. "Pero es una noche de escuela. Y yo no soy ese tipo de chica."

Con una ultima sonrisa asustadiza que avergonzaría a la Mona Lisa, ella se aleja de su lado, tomando un taxi, termina por desaparecer.

Damon esta allí de pie delante de aquel hotel, considerando si él se ha privado demasiado de comida y por eso sus poderes de persuasión parecen haber fracasado por completo. Eso era un pensamiento que le alarmaba, así que se dirigió a la recepción, donde se encontraba una bonita chica pelirroja, él clavó sus helados y azules ojos en los de ella. La muchacha cayó rápidamente en su encantamiento cuando él le dijo de llevarla a su habitación, entonces se puso a considerar que podía haber ido mal la primera vez. Las únicas razones por las que sus poderes podían fallar eran que ella era una bruja o tenia verbena. Sabiendo que la hierba anti-vampiro no es natural en Manhattan, la ciudad del hormigón, la otra era la única opción posible. Después de limpiar sus labios, él tomo la deliberada decisión de investigar a la misteriosa "Blair Waldorf" y su inmunidad hacia sus poderes mentales. Además… en ese momento a él le gustaban las morenas con carácter.

Todo esto llega hasta aquí. Damon Salvatore nació en tiempos de carruajes y caballos y Blair Waldorf nació en tiempos de limusinas y motores. Décadas y años atravesaron la diferencia de tiempo entre sus nacimientos. Él debía haber sido polvo cuando ella tomo su primer aliento. Ellos nunca se debieron haber conocido. Y esa es la parte graciosa del tiempo. Este marca la diferencia en el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: _Eternal Contemplations / Contemplaciones Eternas_

**Author**: _fading_tales yo solo lo he traducido al español_

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Gossip Girl y The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de su correspondiente creadora y su editorial y blah blah blah..._

**Pairing**: _Damon__/Blair (Vampire Diaries/Gossip Girl cross-over)_

**Rating**: _PG-13_

**Summary**: _El tiempo no significa nada y lo significa todo cuando tienes una eternidad para vivir._

**Notas:**_ Bien, repito que no lo he escrito yo, solo lo he traducido, también que me he tomado algunas libertades en la traducción porque hay cosas que no se pueden traducir tal cual y he tenido que arreglarlas, y nada mas, espero que lo disfrutéis como lo he hecho yo._

Ella sale de la escuela con Kati e Iz detrás suyo mientras hablaban de algo trivial. Estaba buscando a Nate, pero el rubio no estaba en ninguna parte. Pero de repente sus ojos dibujan a un moreno con una cazadora de piel al que conoció algún tiempo atrás. Él sonrió de lado, la perfecta imagen de un chico malo que esta apoyado contra su coche de chico malo. Él tenia aquel aspecto de alguien que obviamente sabe lo guapo que es y no tiene ningún miedo de alardear de ello. Ella le observa y por supuesto aprecia la esa vista. Independientemente de los burbujeantes sentimientos que tenía, siendo la reina de hielo que es, lo reina todo en el lugar. Con sus emociones bajo control, Blair permite a su rostro formar una mascara de despreocupación. La decisión ya estaba hecha, se despide de Kati e Iz y camina a través de la calle con tal de ir donde él se encuentra.

Él se separa del coche, preparado para saludarla.

"Hola."

Ella hace una pausa de un microsegundo para mostrarle una sonrisa por ese saludo y después camina pasando de él y metiéndose dentro de la panadería que estaba detrás de él.

Después del choque inicial de ser ignorado dos veces en veinticuatro horas por esta muchacha, él comienza a admirarla. La mayor parte de chicas pedirían por su atención por ahora. Si el diabólico alto, oscuro y hermoso no trabaja ni un poco, su carisma de vampiro seguro que podía hacerlo. Pero nada de eso estaba funcionando, Ella estaba no estaba ni un poco impresionada o afectada y esa es la razón por a la que él le esta empezando a gustar mas y mas.

Finalmente Blair salió de la panadería, sus manos iban cargadas de bolsas y cajas llenas de tortas y mini pasteles. La estaba esperando, y esa vez no permitiría que ella pasara de él.

"Hola." Repitió, como si ella no le hubiera ignorado la primera vez.

Dos veces son suficientes.

"Sigues aquí?"

"Vale la pena esperarte"

"Pensaba que vendrías con un saludo más inteligente des de la ultima vez que nos encontramos"

"Bueno… este funcionó bien la ultima vez…"

"La ultima vez te ignore"

"Al principio, pero luego mi seductivo "hola" fue repitiéndose en tu cabeza una y otra vez."

"Oh, y eso va a pasar ahora?"

"¿Qué otra cosa puede explicar que estés a mi lado de pie?"

"Un lapso momentáneo en mi cabeza, ¿tal vez?"

Él rió. Ella tenía una réplica ingeniosa para todo y siempre tiene que tener la última palabra.

"Tienes la lengua tan afilada como una navaja de afeitar. "

"Lo mejor para cortarte. No me gustan las cosas _embotadas_. "

"A mi tampoco…" dice él, de manera seductora, probando de nuevo si sus poderes funcionaban. "¿Puedo ayudarte con tus bolsas?"

Ella se queda un poco desconcertada por su caballerosidad que casi no se escucha por el fuerte volumen de la alta velocidad de la ciudad de Nueva York.

"No eres de aquí, verdad?"

"No." Esto es la atenuación del año. " Sólo estoy de visita, pero creo que podría haber encontrado una razón de quedarme por aquí. ¿Tus bolsas? " él adelanta una mano para que le ceda las bolsas, acompañando el gesto con una mirada de serpiente en sus ojos llena de poderes persuasivos.

"Puedo hacerlo yo misma. Mejor me voy yendo. La gente espera estos pasteles. "

Esto no funcionaba. Ella era … _inmune_ de algún modo. La única razón que él puede serlo es que ella era una bruja. Y si era así, entonces el plan de juego estaba a punto de cambiar. Ella sería exactamente lo que él había estado buscando, el ingrediente de omisión crucial a su plan de abrir la tumba de Katherine. Y el hecho que ella es hermosa tampoco hacia daño.

"¿Eres una bruja?" preguntó él sin rodeos, con la voz cambiada, tomando ahora un tono siniestro.

Ella examina su expresión.

"Casi… pero creo que el termino que la gente suele usar tiene alguna variación", contesto ella seria.

Por su cabeza pasan toda la variedad posible de criaturas mágicas y la estantería en que ella posiblemente podría ser clasificada. Ciento setenta y cinco años. Esto es el tiempo que él ha vivido y no puede pensar en nada que ella podría ser además de una bruja.

¿" Y cual sería el termino correcto? " le pregunta, listo para golpear si en algún momento ella se muestra difícil a la hora de responder. La necesita viva y lo preferiría si ella cooperara de buen grado, pero si ella es "mala" todo iría a peor … él no tiene el miedo de mostrar los colmillos.

"Puta", dice de manera chistosa, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

Él ríe a pesar de todo. Se suponía que él no iba a reírse de sus bromas con tal de intimidarla. Pero eso es una hazaña difícil cuando ella seguía siendo así divertida.

"Eres un poco raro, ¿lo sabes?"

Era un insulto, pero ella seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro. Él decidió dejar las cosas ir mas despacio y seguir con las hostilidades, disfrutando de eso.

"Entonces tu eres una puta y yo un rarito. Nosotros haríamos una pareja asombrosa ¿no crees?"

"Asombrosa no es la palabra que yo usaría. Y ahora que ya nos hemos etiquetado, de verdad tengo que irme"

"¿Dónde?"

Todavía no sabe lo que ella es y no la deja ir hasta que lo haga porque si ella no es una bruja igualmente tiene algunos poderes fuertes. No quiere dejarla ir demasiado lejos.

"A casa. Mi madre tiene una cena esta noche para algunos compradores y invitados. Ella me pidió recoger algunos postres suplementarios ya que el personal del abastecimiento dealimento son absurdamente malos."

"Suena divertido," dijo sarcástico. " Déjame mejorarlo."

"Tengo novio."

Él no debería estar sorprendido. Una muchacha como ella, sería absurdo que nadie tratara de reclamarla. Aunque dudaba que ella dejara nunca que nadie la nombrara como "SUYA". Ella seguramente era de las que clavaba una estaca en corazón de un sujeto que le interesaba antes de que algún hombre la nombrara su posesión. Tal vez por eso a él le gustaba tanto esa chica. Él sabe cosas sobre esos los tipos de "vampiresa". Objeto expuesto A: Katherine Pierce.

" Te voy a dar un paseo, y no, no estoy pidiéndote escapar conmigo a Jamaica donde nos casaremos por algún ritual chamán. Aunque he oído que Jamaica es bastante agradable en esta época del año. "

Ella lo considera por un momento, y el vuelve a intentar convencerla.

" Déjeme darte un paseo. A tu novio no le importará. "

Después de una pausa ella le contesta con un suspiro dramáticamente exasperado.

"Bien. Estos zapatos son nuevo y no querría arruinarlos. "

Él ríe una risa que sólo puede ser alcanzan cuando consigues lo que tenias planeado, abre la puerta para ella. Si realmente sus poderes trabajaron o no está todavía en el aire, pero él todavía quiere ver que puede hacer.

xxxxx

Llegan delante de la presuntuosa casa Waldorf y él tropieza antes de llegar al umbral. Ella ya estaba de pie dentro de la entrada, sólo a diez pulgadas de distancia, pero efectiva y completamente fuera de su alcance. Era extraño como él se sentía mal cuando se separaba de ella, incluso si solo era en una distancia corta, pero no la podía pasar, no sin una invitación.

Ella se volvió para darle la cara y él se veía intachablemente asombroso.

"Gracias por el paseo."

"_Sinceramente_ ha sido un placer. " Él arquea una ceja burlonamente para acompañar la declaración. Ella hace rodar sus ojos por sus payasadas.

"Tu lengua es bastante sencilla. No estas cansado de ser así de… "

"Increíblemente hermoso y encantador?" finalizó él.

" Yo iba a decir melodramático y cliché. "

" Tu dices eso, pero sé que en tu interior solo esperas para que me arrastre ante tus pies como el Príncipe Encantador. "

Las palabras parecen haber golpeado contra ella, él no había esperado aquello y la cara de ella se pone sombría.

"No creo en los cuentos de hadas," ella declara obstinadamente, casi como si tratara de convencerse a ella misma.

"Estas mintiendo. Seguro que lo haces." Todas las chicas lo hacían.

"Los cuentos de hadas no son reales. No existen el Príncipe Encantador o la magia en este mundo."

"Puede que no exista el Príncipe Encantador, pero eso no significa que la magia no exista."

"¿Qué? ¿Algo cómo polvo de duendecillos y hadas madrinas? " se burla ella.

Él se ríe, " Si. Como eso… o como maldiciones… vudú… vampiros y gnomos. "

"¿Gnomos? ¿En serio?" Se ríe.

"Esta bien, tal vez no existan los gnomos."

A Damon le gusta verla sonreír de ese modo. Al verla de ese modo una desconocida sensación llega a la boca de su estomago.

"Ya sabes que esta fiesta la ha hecho mi madre y será un poco aburrida… pero he invitado a algunos amigos. ¿Quieres pasar dentro un rato?"

"¿Es una invitación? Preguntó. Eso era lo que él había estado esperando.

"Si. Eso creo."

"Eso seria un placer." Dijo él con una risa anormal dando un paso a través del umbral.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, la verdad estoy encantada con poder traducir este fanfic *O* **_

_**Voy a aclarar cosas como por ejemplo lo de "bruja" y "puta" en inglés bruja es "witch" y puta es "bitch" por tanto en inglés queda genial lo de el juego de palabras, pero en español es un poco raro, aún así solo es una aclaración algo estupida jaja**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: _Eternal Contemplations / Contemplaciones Eternas_

**Author**: _fading_tales yo solo lo he traducido al español_

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Gossip Girl y The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de su correspondiente creadora y su editorial y blah blah blah..._

**Pairing**: _Damon__/Blair (Vampire Diaries/Gossip Girl cross-over)_

**Rating**: _PG-13_

**Summary**: _El tiempo no significa nada y lo significa todo cuando tienes una eternidad para vivir._

**Notas:**_ Bien, repito que no lo he escrito yo, solo lo he traducido, también que me he tomado algunas libertades en la traducción porque hay cosas que no se pueden traducir tal cual y he tenido que arreglarlas, y nada mas, espero que lo disfrutéis como lo he hecho yo._

* * *

"Quién es ese que esta con Blair?

Nate se giró para mirar hacia la dirección donde se encontraban, haciendo que Chuck también cabeceará para ver a la pareja de cabello oscuro moverse hacia ellos. Un sentimiento de inquietud y de quejidos luchaban en su cabeza. Tal vez él debería estar preocupado por su novia ya que andaba con un apuesto extraño, pero no lo hacia, no se preocupaba por aquello.

"Blair!"

Ella se dio vuelta para saludar a Nate con un beso casto sobre las mejillas. Es incomprensible como de distante se siente ella hacia él ahora. Solamente hace un mes él era el centro de su mundo, pero después de que Serena les hubiera dejado, ellos parecen cansados el uno del otro. Ella siempre intenta ser la novia perfecta, lo intenta con mucha fuerza, al igual que cuando ríe o cuando se levanta cuando él entra en cualquier habitación donde ella esté. ¿Así es cómo el amor se supone que debe sentirse?

"Quién es tu amigo?" preguntó Chuck, con una voz demasiado estricta como para ser amigable.

"Solo alguien que me he encontrado cuando fui a buscar los pasteles."

" Haces que parezca un extraño."

" Sí, pero no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que consigas todos tus tragos. "

Blair sonríe de un modo que Nate nunca antes había visto. Mientras el chico de cabello oscuro se aleja un poco, él de nuevo siente como si debiese estar celoso, enfadado, o simplemente de alguna manera. Chuck muestra mas signos de ansiedad de lo normal. Todos los actos de afecto son realizados con un nivel de entumecimiento y rutina, como si de una coreografía de baile bien ensayada se tratara. Los pretextos de ser la pareja de oro envejecen rápido. Nate simplemente termina otra copa de champán y deja que los sonidos de una conversación de sociedad caigan sobre él. Espera un poco de tiempo mas, hasta que pueda dar alguna excusa y salir para fumar de nuevo.

xxx

De algún modo en algún punto por la tarde, Chuck Bass y Damon Salvatore se encontraron, ellos mismos que comparten el ansia por un mismo corazón. Al menos si uno de ellos lo poseyera…

"Damon, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto, Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre."

"Soy Chuck Bass."

"_¿En serio?"_

La enemistad por el nuevo amigo de Blair creció en un segundo.

"Así que dime… ¿Dónde os conocisteis Blair y tu?

"En una fiesta."

"Que descriptivo," Chcuk dijo con algo de desprecio.

"¿Tienes algún problema conmigo o algo?"

"Solo intento ser un buen amigo. No quiero que Blair vaya con cualquier chusma."

"No podría, tal vez, su _novio_, Nate, ser quien estuviese teniendo esta conversación conmigo? Creo que estas sobrepasando tus limites, _Chuck._"

"Hey! ¿Que esta pasando aquí?" Blair preguntó educadamente, sintiendo una extraña atmósfera entre los dos morenos.

"No demasiado," respondió Damon con una sonrisa, no prestando atención a Chuck que no ocultaba su desdén.

"Chcuk, ¿te importaría traerme algo para beber?" Preguntó Blair.

Chuck no respondió, seguía manteniendo la Mirada clavada en la del otro chico.

"_Por favor," _Blair enfatizo aquello empujando levemente a Chcuk en dirección al bar.

Chuck, de mala gana, se permite para ser empujado lejos de allí, pero no sin un fulgor persistente para Damon.

"Vosotros dos escondéis algo que ese chico, Natey no sepa?

La ridiculez de la pregunta de Damon la atonta y ella se queda en el silencio.

¿" Qué? ¿Con Chuck? No seas tonto. Somos solamente. Imagínate, Chuck y Blair, Blair y Chuck. Espera, borra eso, ni tan solo puedo imaginármelo. Es absolutamente absurdo. "

"Entiendo…"

Su tono no le da la impresión de que él esté del todo convencido.

"Amo a Nate."

Ella lo dice del mismo modo que dijo que no creía en cuentos de hadas.

Él simplemente lo deja pasar por esta vez.

xxx

Blair termina por ir ella misma a conseguir su bebida ya que Cuck fallo en ese simple quieres que algo se haga bien tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo. Cuando Blair ya tiene su Martini aparece Chuck de nuevo que parece recordar la petición de ella en ese momento.

"Ya tengo mi bebida, gracias."

Su sarcasmo le salpica como si de unas grandes olas se trataran.

"¿Qué estas haciendo con ese chico?" dijo Chuck de manera vil, dando una ojeada venenosa a el "invasor" de su pequeño club. Mientras Kati y Iz se ocupaban de adular al forastero vestido de cuero.

"Él es… un amigo," respondió de forma evasiva.

"Ya sabes, Nate es _mi_ amigo-"

"Y _mi_ novio. No lo he olvidado," Blair replicó.

"Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. No queremos que tus proyectos y tu fotografía perfecta de un provenir con Archibald se arruinen, ¿cierto?" Chuck contesta con sarcasmo.

Ella le mira con una brillante y sarcástica sonrisa que es rápidamente sustituida por una baja risa totalmente falsa ya que Nate se esta acercando a ellos.

"Hey chicos," dice Nate y luego presiona sus labios en la frente de su chica.

"Hola," responde ella.

"Tu madre y la mía han estado hablando sobre nosotros toda la noche."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. Ya sabes, las cosas de siempre. Seguramente ellas ya están preparando una fiesta de compromiso."

Nate dice eso como si fuese una broma, pero la situación real es que Blair Waldorf y Nate Archibald iban a casarse. Así es, sus familias tenían _mucho_ que decir sobre aquello. Y eso solía importarle, solía. ¿Qué le había pasado a la chica a la que solía impórtale?

"¿Compromiso? Wow. No pensé que la gente siguiese haciendo este tipo de cosas," Añade Damon que aparece detrás de ella.

Para divertirse Damon recuerda todos aquellos modales, los anticuados rituales, los viejos formatos de noviazgo y matrimonio, él _ha sido_ testigo de todos ellos después de todo.

"Ellos dos han estado juntos des de los principios de los tiempos, solo era quistión de tiempo que sellaran el trato… en mas de un sentido," Chuck le envía a Nate una sonrisa satisfecha, zalamera " codazo – codazo - guiño - guiño " mientras el rubio se ruboriza con gracia. Blair muerde su labio, molesta.

Mientras tanto Damon guarda en su mente la información sobre la pareja de oro para poder usarla en un futuro. Tiene una inconsciente sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al saber que la pequeña Blair Waldorf aún tiene que ser desflorada. Aun que pensándolo bien le parece normal teniendo al impotente que tiene por novio.

xxx

A pesar de los aburridos trepadores sociales que lo rodean Damon lo pasa bien. La mayor parte del crédito de esta hazaña pertenece a la morena y a su actitud batalladora. A causa de su buen humor, decide no matar a nadie esa noche para cenar. Aún que Chuck Bass sigue enviándole miradas de desprecio y Nate sigue monopolizando el tiempo de Blair siendo un aburrido imbécil. Él nunca pensó que ella era una de esas bonitas y débiles mujeres. Desde luego, él estaba mas que sorprendido por cada acción de la morena y por aquel tipo de chicos.

Después de que casi todos los invitados se hubiesen marchado, él la encuentra a ella en el exterior, en el balcón para ser exactos, examinando como la luz brilla sobre su copa de cristal llena de vino. Ella se veía bastante linda a la luz de la luna, sus rizos brillantes, sus labios rojos y melancolía en su mirada fija. _Casi_ como una de aquellas heroínas griegas condenadas en algún tipo de tragedia épica. Él piensa 'casi' porque aun que es viejo, no ha pasado tanto tiempo sobre la tierra como para estar seguro de cómo eran las heroínas trágicas. Sin embargo, se las imagina de este modo.

"¿La copa es muy interesante?"

Ella se asusto y la copa de cristal cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

" Como de torpe puedo llegar a ser. "

Ella se inclina para recoger los trozos y en el proceso se corta en un dedo. Inmediatamente el olor de sangre llena nariz de Damon y sus ojos comienzan a oscurecerse del modo que lo hacen cuando él se desespera por la sangre.

xxx

Ahora es cuando lamenta haberse saltado el almuerzo porque todo lo que quiere hacer es rasgar con sus dientes la agradable y suave piel de porcelana que posee la chica. Pero no lo hace. Incluso aunque _realmente_ quiera hacerlo. Además ella no ayuda de ningún modo ya que su dedo se mueve de un modo un tanto erótico en su boca, chupando la sangre de aquella herida en su dedo. Podría pensar que trataba de seducirlo si no supiera que ella ya tenía novio. No es que el hecho de que tuviera novio hubiese detenido ha alguien antes, pero él diría que Blair no era de ese tipo de chicas que tomaban ese camino con tal de tirar todo su perfecto futuro por la borda.

"¿Podrías conseguirme una tirita? Creo que el corte es mas profundo de lo que creía."

Eso era una buena excusa con tal de alejarse y tranquilizarse, rápidamente salió por la puerta para poder calmarse, ahora, al fin, sin el olor de su sangre llegando de manera seductora a través del aire. Cuando encontró la tirita volvió al lugar, pero entonces ella ya no esta sola. Nate esta con ella y ellos parecían estar en medio de una conversación. Podría ser un caballero, girarse y dejarlos solos tratando sus propios temas… o podía quedarse y escuchar a la feliz parejita. Damon siempre había sido un poco chismoso de todas formas.

"Has estado raro últimamente…"

"¿Lo he estado?" replicó Nate.

"¿Esta pasando algo? Me refiero… después de que se marchase Serena…"

"Es solo raro, ya sabes," él respondió, tarde, tal vez demasiado. "No tenerla por aquí. Es… raro."

Damon rodo sus oscuros ojos por la falta de convicción en la respuesta de Nate.

"Si. Es solo que no pareces el mismo sin ella por aquí. Siento como… como si te estuviese perdiendo a ti también."

"¿De que estas hablando? Estoy aquí mismo."

Ella le mira como si fuese ha decir algo sobre aquello, pero no lo hace.

"Te amo Archibald."

Él sonríe, esa famosa sonrisa de Nate Archibald y dice "Yo también te quiero". Ese intercambio de palabras parece casi ensayado.

Nate da, por enésima vez, un beso casto sobre la frente de Blair, Damon sacude su cabeza silenciosamente por todas las oportunidades gastadas por nada. El tipo parece que no sabe lo que ha conseguido, lo que tiene. Al parecer no iba a conseguir mucha más información de esa ni de otras conversaciones si Nate formaba parte de, Damon se aclara la garganta fuertemente para interrumpir la pareja.

"Hey. Te he conseguido la tirita." Agita la venda ya mencionada para enfatizar.

"Tardaste mucho rato."

"Tu personal no podía encontrar el botiquín."

"Es tan difícil de encontrar buena ayuda en estos tiempos," se lamenta Blair.

"¿Te has hecho daño en algún sitio?" Nate pregunta con retraso.

Damon se pregunta a él mismo como de denso es el carácter de Nate.

"Solamente un corte. Nada grabe. Y ya ha dejado de sangrar de todos modos. "

"Espera. Déjame hacerlo," declara Nate, su mano se extiende hacia Damon, palma abierta.

Damon le da la pequeña venda y Nate se la pone con cuidado de cubrir bien la herida. Ese pequeño gesto hace que Blair, a cambio, suelte una dulce risa de niña, fuera de su carácter. No le gusta ni un pelo.

"Mucho mejor," dice Nate con una risa igualmente almibarada.

"Gracias," responde Blair.

"Bien, tengo que irme. Como siempre, voy a correr con mi padre mañana a las cinco de la mañana. "

"¿Cinco de la mañana? Qué hora tan impía," proclama Damon.

Nate se ríe. "Sí. Supongo, pero suelo levantarme muy temprano. Para hacer deporte y ese tipo de cosas."

Damon ríe, un pequeña sonrisa por que ahora todo tiene sentido, por que sabe que Nate tan solo es un atleta. Eso es estereotipar, pero en este punto Damon no puede encontrar ninguna otra explicación para que el _cabeza de borla rubia_ sea tan idiota que los raumas causados por los deportes de contacto.

"Fue agradable haberte conocido, Damon, " declara Nate antes salir del lugar.

Damon no esta seguro de que puedan compartir ese sentimiento, pero él agita su mano y ríe como si fuesen los mejores amigos.

"Parece un buen tío," comenta después de que Nate cruzase el umbral de la puerta.

La manera en que lo ha dicho suena sarcástica hasta en sus propios oídos.

"Se que has estado escuchando lo que decíamos. ¿Demasiado acosador?"

Y él pensó que estaba siendo cauteloso. Parece que nada pasa por alto ante ella.

"Y Nate _es_ genial."

"Estoy seguro de que lo es," dice mostrando su mejor sonrisa pseudo sincera.

Ella sigue sin creerle.

"Es solo… esta un poco raro por algunas cosas familiares que están ocurriendo. Nuestros padres están poniendo demasiado presión sobre él y sobre mi… Y recientemente una de nuestras mejores amigas e fue sin decir nada…"

Las excusas suenan nulas hasta en sus propios oídos y ella no sabe no entiende porque le esta dando excusas.

"Uh huh."

"Solo siento como si él siempre tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Él esta ocupado, solo es eso."

Las palabras solamente siguen saliendo de ella sin ningún significado concreto.

"Olvídalo. No es de tu incumbencia de todos modos. Tu no sabes lo que es amar a alguien y sentiré como si siempre fueses el segundo plato."

"Lo entiendo, " dice Damon seriamente.

Ella le cree esta vez. Ellos se parecen de algún modo. Ella podía decirlo por el daño que veía en sus ojos, él realmente ' lo entendía ' y esto hacia que de algún modo se sintiese menos sola, no porque ella quisiera que él se sintiera tan miserable como ella pero… Se pregunta que muchacha podría haber roto su corazón. Esto la hace querer llegar hasta él abrazarlo.

"Me gustas," declara.

Las cejas de él suben por las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Ella se da cuenta de el mal entendido y habla rápido con tal de esclarecer las cosas.

"Me refiero como amigo!"

Él le sonríe después de aquello.

"Es… fácil hablar contigo."

Ella _realmente_ necesitaba un buen amigo en ese momento con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

"Creo que no sueles pasarlo demasiado bien. Me asegurare de que eso no sea un problema mas para ti."

"¿Significa esto que te vas a quedad? "

"Sí … supongo. Al menos para mas tiempo del que en principio tenia pensado. "

Él se sorprende de su propia respuesta. Esto nunca había estado en sus proyectos. Se ha convencido de que ella es una bruja, una tipo de bruja de la que nunca ha oído hablar. Damon está seguro de que todavía enamorado de Katherine. ¡Desde luego, también siente algo de lujuria por Blair, pero él es un "hombre"! Por no mencionar que Blair es una mujer a la que es muy fácil mirar. Eso sólo la biología "humana"... o la magia en su caso. Debe ser algo mágico. Pero sin embargo, él la necesita para abrir la tumba de Katherine y si él puede conseguirlo fácilmente por ser su "amigo", ¿Por qué no? Al menos es así como él racionaliza cosas, por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: _Eternal Contemplations / Contemplaciones Eternas_

**Author**: _fading_tales yo solo lo he traducido al español_

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Gossip Girl y The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de su correspondiente creadora y su editorial y blah blah blah..._

**Pairing**: _Damon__/Blair (Vampire Diaries/Gossip Girl cross-over)_

**Rating**: _PG-13_

**Summary**: _El tiempo no significa nada y lo significa todo cuando tienes una eternidad para vivir._

**Notas:**_ Bien, repito que no lo he escrito yo, solo lo he traducido, también que me he tomado algunas libertades en la traducción porque hay cosas que no se pueden traducir tal cual y he tenido que arreglarlas, y nada mas, espero que lo disfrutéis como lo he hecho yo._

_

* * *

_

Le encuentra esperándola en el mismo momento y el mismo lugar, con la misma sonrisa en su cara casi a diario. Flirteaban, pequeñas sonrisas, bromas y mofas . Le gusta ese sentimiento, la facilidad de ser ella misma. Aun que no dura mucho tiempo. La gente ya ha empezado a hablar, aun que ella atribuye los cotilleos a la simple celosía que los demás sienten. Pero, el numero de veces que ella encuentra su coche aparcado fuera de la escuela solo hace que empeorar las cosas, el numero de chismes y el numero de miradas viles hacia ella.

"Esto empieza a ser un poco ridículo," declara Chuck, mientras ella sigue con su camino, ignorando a la gente que parece para de hablar cuando ella pasar por delante suyo.

"¿El que? " finge, como si no supiera de que esta hablando.

"Todo el tiempo que tu pasas con _él_," dice Chick, la palabra "él" suena envenenada. "La gente habla."

"¿Y? Déjales que digan lo que quieran. Él es mi amigo y la ultima vez que lo comprobé seguía siendo la reina del lugar."

"Este titulo se hace cada vez más ambiguo. Olvidas que aun que ellos temen y respetan a la reina, les gusta mucho mas poder per una caída en picado. Solamente te estoy advirtiendo. Acaba con esto pronto o tu titulo de reina será substituido por el de puta de dos horarios. Nate _es _el chico de oro. No lo olvides."

"Como si alguien fuera a permitírmelo," dice, mofándose.

"Mira. No puedo creer que este diciendo esto pero.. por mucho que Nate sea mi amigo, tu también lo eres. Así que piensa detenidamente antes de enviarlo todo a la mierda."

"Que mono… te preocupas por mi. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Chuck Bass sea un poco humano al fin y al cabo," Blair le toma el pelo con voz cantarina.

Chuck muestra una sonrisa burlona y dulce a la vez. "¿Para que están los ami-enemigos*? No digas que nunca hago nada por ti. Ahora si me disculpas… tengo una cita con las gemelas Willoughby en el armario del portero."

Blair rueda los ojos mientras Chuck se va por su lado con una sonrisa ladeada.

Xxx

A pesar de la actitud despreocupada que ella mostró con Cuck, sus palabras han hecho que su estómago se sienta incómodo. Cuando Damon aparece otra vez, ella cruza la calle hasta donde él esta, haciendo caso omiso de Kati y Iz que la llaman mienras varias miradas la observan.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" pregunta él.

"Aburrida."

"¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?" dice mientras abre la puerta para ella.

Ella pasea su mirada entre él y la puerta del coche abierta. No puede evitar pensar en la conversación con Chuck. Ella tiene novio, Ella tiene una vida minuciosamente planificada y ella no necesita ninguna distracción. Damon dijo que no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo. ¿Realmente iba a arriesgar su reinado, arriesgar a Nate y a que Gosip Girl lo arruinara todo?

"No puedo."

Ella era rápida en aquellas cosas, en las "rupturas" cuando las cosas no iban como ella quería. Control, control, control, Ese era el mantra de las Waldorf.

Las cejas de él muestran un surco de perplejidad. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" pregunta ella.

Él cierra la puerta y se apoya contra el coche, cruzando sus brazos. Los rechazos no se le dan bien, mas que nada porque no suele ocurrir a menudo. Las chicas no tienden a rechazarle. De hecho ellas por lo general lo invitan.

"Yo _pensaba_ que lo pasábamos bien."

"Bien, los buenos tiempos tienen que terminar. No creo que pueda verte mas."

"¿De que va esto?"

"Mi reputación. No puedo dejar que me vean contigo nunca más. La gente habla."

"Solo somos amigos. Y que le den a lo que la gente diga. ¿Des de cuando te preocupas por eso de todos modos?

"¡Des de siempre!"

"No uses esa palabra tan a la ligera"

Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que siempre implica.

"¿Es por Nate? Ese tio es un aguafiestas. En serio, no se que ves en él."

Él ya había aclarado muchas veces anteriormente sus sentimientos hacia el novio de la muchacha. Ellos han tenido largas conversaciones donde Damon, juguetonamente la ha psicoanalizado llegando a la conclusión de que simplemente le gusta la idea de Nate y lo que él representa mas que la persona real. Ella siempre replica, pero debe admitir que a menudo piensa lo mismo.

"¡Quiero a Nate!"

"Sabes que…solo porque lo digas mucho, no se va ha hacer realidad."

"Eres un imbécil."

"Y tu una puta. Así que para ya de perder el tiempo poniendo etiquetas y pasémoslo bien."

"Lo siento. Yo… no puedo. Mi madre tiene un almuerzo mañana… y tengo que ir a ayudarla. Así que adiós."

Ella dice adiós fácilmente y se va de un modo exactamente igual de fácil.

Él siente una especie de dolor en algún sitio en los alrededores de donde su corazón debería estar, pero lo atribuye al ardor de estómago o la indigestión. Seguramente por culpa de aquel rubio que tuvo de desayuno. No la necesita, ella puede continuar y alejarse, hay mas pescados en el mar.

Excepto que él _realmente_ la necesita. Ella podría ser la bruja y él tiene que abrir la tumba. Al menos eso es lo que se dice a él mismo.

Xxx

Habría sido bastante torpe si él no tuviera a Eleanor y al resto de sus invitados, hechizados con su glamour. Lamentablemente, Blair permanecía completamente inmune a pesar de sus muchas tentativas.

"Damon! Querido! Deberías probar las maravillosas tortillas españolas."

"Gracias, Sra. Waldorf. Admito que tengo el estomago vacio."

Por dentro Damon hace rodar sus ojos por la estupidez de la mujer mayor. Lo que ella había proclamado con entusiasmo tortillas españolas eran realmente algo así como pastel danes. Al parecer el dinero no puede comprar el sentido común o la inteligencia. Gracias a dios que Blair no ha heredado esa naturaleza tan estúpida.

"Por cierto, ¿te he dicho ya que levas el vestido mas maravilloso?"

Blair reconoce los falsos cumplidos cuando los escucha. Dios sabe que ella es una experta en ese campo. Ella desearía que hubiera una mesa que pudiera taparla de la vista de su madre para poder sacarse aquel coqueto vestido de cuero y patearlo.

"¿El que? ¿Esto? Es solo uno de mis viejos diseños. El vestido de Blair es una mejor muestra de mis trabajos actuales. Aunque… Blair, querida. Creo que ya has comido demasiadas de esas tortillas… Disculpa su entusiasta apetito. El vestido se vería mejor en la pasarela cuando lo llevan modelos reales."

La sonrisa de Blair vacila durante un segundo, dejando luego el pastel, pero la sonrisa se sostiene en toda su gloria helada.

"¿De veras? No puedo imaginarme a nadie luciéndolo mejor," contesta Damon, un tinte de amenaza corrompe la risa de Eleanor.

¿" Realmente? No puedo imaginarme nadie mirando más aturdidor, " contesta Damon, un tinte de amenaza corrompe la risa que él da a Eleanor.

Blair esta ligeramente contenta de que él haya defendido su honor, pero eso no la hace olvidar que él apareció en la fiesta sin previo aviso. Así que rechaza estar contenta cuando él la mira y le guiña un ojo.

"Oh, Damon. Eres demasiado amable. Por favor, dime que vendras a ver el show."

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo."

Blair lanza un fulgor rápido en su dirección. Damon dispara contra ella una sonrisa azucarada que no empareja con la travesura en sus ojos a los cuales ella contesta con una risa forzada. Ella es inmune a su lengua melosa por ahora y si él piensa que puede hablar de ese modo con ella debe ser que ha sobrestimado su inteligencia.

"¿Sabes que…pienso diversificarme e intentar diseñar ropa para hombres… quizás has considerado alguna vez ser modelo? " Eleanor lo mira de la cabeza a los pies, él está seguro que ella disfruta lo que ve.

"¡Estaría encantado!" contesta él, dramáticamente.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos él ve a Blair echarle una mirada de desprecio. Sabe que esta tentando su suerte, pero las cortinas de este teatro no van a cerrarse tan pronto. Damon se lo esta pasando demasiado bien.

Después de que su madre se vaya, ella se enfrenta a él.

"¿Qué es este juego, Salvatore?"

"Solo me lo pasaba un poco bien. Ya sabes, algo que tu solías hacer. ¿A caso Nate te ha chupado todo tu humor? ¿Dónde esta el rubito por cierto?

"E-él no esta aquí. Estaba ocupado hoy. No todo el mundo tiene tanto tiempo libre en sus manos como tu."

Ella intenta darse la vuelta y irse de allí, pero él es rápido y se anticipa a su maniobra.

"Si, estoy seguro que él esta muy ocupado," Damon completa la frase haciendo gestos, como si estuviera fumando. "Probablemente demasiado como para hacer nada."

"¡Para tu información, Nate esta ocupado estudiando para las SAT's**! ¡Y tu!" ella acentúa el 'tu' con un pinchazo a su pecho. "¡no estabas invitado!"

"¿Porque siento como si quisieras deshacerte de mi?

"¡Porque es lo que quiero!"

"Hasta ahora pensaba que éramos amigos."

Él lo dice con el sarcasmo habitual, dramático, pero ella podría decir que él está enfadado debajo de todas aquellas risas y esto hace que se sienta un poco mal en el fondo.

"Bien, quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras… Tengo que ir a asegurarme de que todo funciona con los abastecedores.

Ella se marcha y la cólera de Damon es proyectada en una bonita camarera cercana. Él no se molesta en ser encantador o agradable. La agarra por el brazo, usa sus trucos de mente Jedi habituales y pronto la tiene en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes vacíos donde rápidamente hace almuerzo de ella.

Y en esto es cuando Blair entra por la puerta.

Xxx

Él es cogido en una situación peliaguda. Sin camisa, sangre goteando de su boca a su pecho desnudo con la rubia yaciendo devorada en el suelo. Ha sido sobre todo descuidado y violento y la matanza es parecida a la de una película de terror. Está sorprendido de que Blair no ha gritado aún, sorprendido de él mismo por no haber roto ya su cuello.

"Oh dios mío."

"Es Damon, pero supongo que también me puede llamar así."

Ella, a pesar del shock, parecer poder ssegir bromeando o algo por el estilo.

"¿Y también brillas o que?

"¡Arg! ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo con Crepúsculo? Ya nadie lee a Anne Rice o Drácula?"

"Has matado a una de los trabajadoras de mi madre."

"Todavía no, aun esta respirando…" él empuja con el pie el cuerpo de la camarera rubia. " Creo … "

"Estamos cortos de personal y… te los estas _comiendo_ para almuerzo?

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Soy un vampiro y todo por lo que te preocupas es un almuerzo?"

"¡Bueno, tal vez deberías simplemente matarme y salvarme de los problemas que tendré con mi madre por esto!" exclama ella, moviendo sus manos para intentar abrir la puerta en un movimiento.

Él rápidamente se apresura para bloquear su camino.

"¿Dónde crees que vas, princesa?"

Él muestra una mirada temerosa, la sangre untada a través de su boca, los colmillos se extendidos y sus ojos oscurecidos con la lujuria de sangre de remanente. Blair traga saliva, nerviosamente. La realidad de la situación finalmente golpea contra ella y él puede oír los latidos de su corazón, rápidos. S pasan un largo minutos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, ningún tipo de movimiento. Él se pregunta si a causa del shock ella se ha quedado paralizada. El shock de saber que los vampiros existen es bastante grande; otros habrían gritado histéricos o se habrían desmayado.

"¿Blair?"

"Eres… un vampiro."

"Si, ¿Va a ser eso un problema?"

Suena desafiante, sabiendo que eso solo puede terminar de dos modos. Matar o no matar. Anteriores resultados de la misma pregunta llevaban a la primera opción.

"No a menos que hayas matado a esa camarera."

Su sarcasmo enmascara su nerviosismo. Él se siente ligeramente decepcionado de que ahora ella sepa su pequeño y sucio secreto. Que finalmente se de cuenta de cual monstruo es. No sabe por qué debería preocuparse de lo que ella piensa, pero lo hace.

"¿Vas a matarme?" pregunta ella, con calma.

El se queda callado un rato antes de responder. Solamente la mira, esa mirada extraña en sus ojos, asombrado de si mismo cuando dice "No."

"¿Por qué no? " ella suena casi molesta de que él no vaya ha hacerlo.

Debería haber dicho que si. Debería simplemente haberla matado y ya. Bruja o no bruja. Ella es demasiado como para ser un simple comodín guardado en su manga.

Pero la necesita. Para Katherine. _De veras_. Es todo por Katherine.

"Porque no se lo que eres."

"Soy una chica. Una humana o un almuerzo, como la otra chica que esta allí tirada."

"No es tan simple."

"No me digas que soy tu alama gemela y que estamos destinados a estar juntos."

"Creo que eres una bruja."

Su ceja se alza socarronamente.

"Una bruja," ella repite como si él estuviera mentalmente perjudicado, hablando de cosas sin sentido.

"No haces lo que te ordeno."

"¿Hola? Estamos en el siglo XXI. Las mujeres no hacen lo que los hombres les ordenan," replica ella de modo informal.

"No funciona incluso cuando uso mis poderes vampíricos."

"Tal vez tu conjuro está roto o algo por el estilo, nunca has pensado en eso?"

"Parece funcionar bastante bien con tu madre… y sus invitados."

"Tu… has hechizado a mi _madre_?"

Él sonríe de forma traviesa. "Yo podría haberle dicho que dejara de diseñar ropa de mujer y empezara a adaptar trajes para perros y ella lo habría hecho en un segundo."

"¡Aléjate de mi madre!"

La mirada temerosa en sus ojos hacen que el se enfurezca. No quería que con ella fuera como con todo los demás. Él no quería ser el monstruo. Al menos no a sus ojos.

"¡Los trajes de perro son lo peor, la peor forma de mal del mundo! Y si crees que me parece bien ser la hija de alguien que _crea_ esas c-co-COSAS-"

Ella no puede terminar la frase ya que él la corta con una risotada.

"¡En serio!" Ella da un pisotazo contra el suelo, en protesta a su risita incesante.

Él lucha para sofocar las risas restantes que burbujean en su pecho al ver como ella sigue fulminándole con la mirada y ambas manos sobre sus caderas. Como él pensaba, ella es tan buena como un comodín.

"Tu… eres definitivamente algo mas. Si no es una bruja… No tengo ni idea de que."

Ella rueda sus ojos.

"Aparte de que esto es… absolutamente absurdo ¿por qué te importa si yo realmente fuera una bruja?"

Su curiosidad vence su miedo.

Su alegría anterior es substituida por la solemnidad. Ella había visto aquella mirada melancólica en sus ojos antes.

"Necesito una para que me ayude con algo."

"Tu estas en la cima de la cadena alimentaria, así que, ¿Qué podría hacer _yo_ para ayudarte? A no ser que estés buscando un bonito traje de Eleanor Waldorf que queden bien con tus ojos."

Espera que sus bromas ingeniosas pudieran ahuyentar la mirada de él, esa mirada dolida. Le prefería cuando era arrogante y sarcástico.

"Aunque me gustaría verte intentar escalar el desafío imposible de encontrar un color que emparejara mi clase única de color de ojos… lo que tengo en mente es ligeramente diferente."

"¿Como que?"

"¿Cómo eres de macabra?"

"¿Aparte del lo de haber visto aun vampiro alimentándose sobre una de las trabajadoras? No tengo mucha experiencia."

"Hay una tumba."

"Ya suena mórbido."

"Ha sido hechizada y tengo que abrirla."

"¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso? " ella pregunta con un leve sarcasmo en su voz.

"Porque Katherine esta atrapada allí."

* * *

*del inglés frenemies, algo asi como amigos y enemigos al mismo tiempo.

**son las pruebas para entrar en la universidad.


End file.
